Landon McKnight
Landon McKnight is a friend of Josh Myers and Lucy Felth currently living in New York City with his paternal grandfather Gary. As of June 2019, Landon is now a Captain in the Remnant Army's Officer Corps. When Landon was only a year old, his father who was a firefighter died as a result of the attack on the World Trade Center. This led Landon's mother to have an immense hatred for The Empire. When he was 14, Landon admitted to his mother he was gay and she began beating him almost daily to the point that he nearly committed suicide. When she decided to subject him to conversion therapy, Gary took custody of Landon and discovered that he was also bullied at his school to the point of allowing his grades to slip low enough that he was destined to drop out. Gary worked with Landon's guidance counselor and his Homeroom teacher Phillip Tate to transfer Landon to where his grades and self-esteem eventually improved. Gary also gave Landon an after school job working at his shoe store. Encounter with the Felths Landon was working at the store when Kelly Felth came in with Josh and Lucy to buy shoes for the latter's upcoming 13th birthday. While there, Landon was hit with a shoe by a bratty, overweight girl named Bethany who wanted pink shoes which led to a confrontation between Bethany, her equally overweight mother, the Felths, and Josh with Josh calling Bethany a brat and Kelly hinting that Bethany's behavior could land her in jail one day. This led to the three kids becoming fast friends with Josh eventually becoming a fixture at the store. Sometime after this, Landon told Josh he was gay with Josh admitting it wouldn't change anything adding that he knew other gay people (such as Ryan Pratchard) and they did not fit the stereotype of a gay man at all. Landon also learned what he could about the Jedi to better understand Josh's powers. This came in handy when Padme Skywalker went into labor while Josh was at the store with the McKnights and Gary thought Josh had suddenly fallen ill while Landon explained that it was a Jedi thing and Josh would be fine. Spectre Nine In 2018, Landon was recruited by Ezra Bridger who had been staying with the McKnights to join his new team of Spectres along with Josh, Lucy, and NYPD Officer Jamal Wilkins. During Operation Lothal Freedom, Landon manned one of the gun turrets on the Ghost and scored numerous hits against First Order TIE Fighters and landing craft. Returning to New York, Landon discovered that the shoe store was being sold after Gary had an encounter with the former CIA agent Thompson who had attempted to kill Gary after attempting to extract information about Ezra. Landon was given the call-sign Spectre Nine after this. In Late June of 2018, Landon began a relationship with Ezra after much prodding by Chopper and Radar who had put together a betting pool on the couple. However, the money from the pool (which was won by Anakin Skywalker) was seized by Tevin Felth and given to the couple for their first date citing an office policy put in place by the late Bryan Khayman that required money used in betting pools on people to be given to the people bet on. Remnant Cadet Landon enlisted with the Remnant following the conviction of his mother for numerous crimes relating to her treatment of Landon. He reported to the Academy for the term starting in September, 2018. He quickly proved to be a star cadet and was tagged for training as an officer. During this time, he was also trained as a pilot by Bridger and his cousins Freddie and Rob who had flown in Operation Lothal Freedom. Landon's piloting abilities eventually impressed Hera Syndulla. During this time, Landon also served as a fill-in for Radar among other tasks. When American Spacaways Flight 534 was hijacked by Black Sun, the three McKnights were recruited into Hera's Phoenix Squadron which would be tasked with flying a group of TIE Defenders during a rescue operation. This also allowed Landon's instructor Mekya Fanes to observe her student's piloting in person. Hera tasked the McKnights with escorting the ASW ship off of Nar Shaddaa after the ship's captain unceremoniously threw a Black Sun guard off the ship as the TIEs had engaged a large number of Black Sun Z-95 Headhnters in what was basically a one-sided battle as many Headhunters were destroyed before even leaving the ground. In 2019, Landon began bonding with Ezra's troubled student Darius Carpenter after finding out how much they had in common and encouraged the building of a relationship between him and Lucy. He was later given the Trooper ID Number NY-7567 which Ezra found to be interesting. Remnant Officer In June of 2019, Landon completed his training and was given the rank of Captain by Tevin Felth at the Academy Graduation ceremony. For the ceremony, Landon wore his late father's FDNY shield on his uniform. The next week, Landon was introduced to his squad of Stormtroopers led by Sergeant Garronly. Landon quickly amassed a number of arrests which included various gang members as well as the pirate Hondo Ohnaka. Category:LGBT characters Category:Spectres Category:Victims Category:Remnant officers Category:Humans